El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by tyna fest
Summary: Aomine quiere darse un capricho por su cumpleaños. ¿Y qué mejor que una buena revista porno? Eso sí, no ayuda en absoluto que la modelo de la portada sea una copia exacta de Satsuki.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? :)**

¡Por fin han confirmado la tercera temporada de Kuroko no Basuke! *-* Yo me enteré el otro día y fangirleé como una loca, así que para celebrarlo, os traigo un one-shot. Esta vez es de Aomine con Satsuki. La verdad es que esta pareja me gusta un montonazo y tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos, así que espero que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Si la historia fuese mía, los partidos serían nudistas.

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

**EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

**_-31 de agosto-_**

Aomine Daiki iba caminando por la calle, completamente solo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y bostezando. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, el calor abrasador que hacía lo estaba consumiendo y para colmo, se sentía hambriento. ¿Por qué narices ese día tenía que ser su cumpleaños?

Había entrenado durante toda la mañana y ahora, a pesar de estar agotado, había salido para darse un capricho. No todos los días se cumplían dieciocho años. ¿Y qué mejor que una buena revista porno para celebrarlo?

Cuando se detuvo frente a la tienda, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar, pues lo que más quería en ese momento—_además de comprar la revista_— era resguardarse del sol. Comenzó a pasearse entre las estanterías de la prensa buscando todo lo que tuviera contenido xxx hasta que dio con lo que quería. _Tetas grandes._ Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que la modelo de la portada de la revista fuese la viva imagen de Satsuki.

— ¿Pero qué? — murmuró cogiendo rápidamente la revista para cerciorarse de que realmente no era ella. El parecido era increíble pero estaba claro que se trataba de otra chica, así que volvió a dejarla en la estantería y continuó buscando.

Transcurrieron los minutos y seguía sin decidir qué revista elegir. No conseguía sacarse de la mente a la modelo que se parecía a Satsuki. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¡Si no era ella! Seguramente, aquella chica sería menos irritante...y menos pesada.

Aún así, sintiéndose atraído como un imán volvió a coger la revista, tragó saliva y la miró detenidamente. La foto había sido tomada en la playa, la chica llevaba un bikini amarillo que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y de lo empapada que estaba los pezones se le marcaban descaradamente. ¡Joder! ¡Hasta tenía el pelo rosa!

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza al imaginarse a la verdadera Satsuki vestida con algo así. No podía estar pensando en eso. ¡Era totalmente absurdo!

Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se había acercado al mostrador, había pagado la revista, la había metido en una bolsa y se había encaminado a la puerta de la tienda. Frunciendo el ceño, salió a la calle reprendiéndose a sí mismo que por qué cojones había hecho esa gilipollez, entrecerró los ojos al sentir la molesta luz solar y justo entonces, notó que alguien tropezaba con él.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Maldito! ¡Mira por dónde vas! — aulló pero inmediatamente se quedó petrificado al ver que era Satsuki. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que encontrársela? ¡A ella! ¡En un momento como ese!

Momoi esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡No imaginaba que te vería por aquí! Estaba a punto de llamarte.

Aomine, como acto reflejó, escondió la bolsa detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué es eso, Aomine-kun? ¿Qué estás ocultando? ¿Es que acaso hay algo que no quieres que vea?— preguntó intentando averiguar qué era lo que el chico escondía.

Aomine, inmediatamente, cambió de tema.

— No es asunto tuyo, Satsuki—. espetó levemente sonrojado y añadió con rapidez:— ¿Para qué demonios querías llamarme?

Momoi se acerco mucho a él y lo agarró del brazo.

— Como hoy tenía la tarde libre… iba a pedirte que me acompañases al centro comercial. Hay algo que necesito.

Aomine la miró, enfadado. Por un momento pensó que Satsuki iba a felicitarle por su cumpleaños pero no lo había hecho. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado? Bah, qué más daba.

— ¿_Ja_? No me apetece—. dijo con voz cortante, algo que no afectó a Momoi.

— ¡Oh, venga Dai-chan! Sólo va a ser un momento. No tardaremos mucho, de verdad.

Aomine se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

— Tss… y qué es lo que quieres exactamente.

— Necesito un bikini. Para ir a la playa este fin de semana.

Aomine se enrojeció violentamente e intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidar la revista que llevaba en la bolsa pero no pudo. ¿Por qué? La imagen de la modelo en bikini le venía una y otra vez a la mente y que precisamente Satsuki quisiera comprarse uno, no ayudaba. En más de una ocasión, estuvo tentado de tirar la revista cada vez que pasaban cerca de una papelera, pero después de todo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Le había costado sus yenes y no pensaba desperdiciarlos. Mientras Satsuki no la viese, todo iría bien.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial y entraron en una tienda de trajes de baño, Momoi comenzó a coger todos los bikinis que veía como si no hubiese un mañana y se metió en uno de los probadores. Aomine se quedó plantado fuera, esperando, totalmente avergonzado debido a las risitas que soltaban de vez en cuando las dependientas.

— _¿Ese chico será su novio?_ — se escuchaba decir a una de ellas.

—_ ¡Seguramente! ¿No te parece que es muy guapo? ¡Qué afortunada es esa chica!_

Aomine las fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente todas se quedaron en silencio y volvieron al trabajo.

En ese instante, Momoi retiró la cortina del probador.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? — preguntó algo sonrojada, mirando en todas direcciones menos a los ojos de su amigo.

Aomine no supo qué contestar. Le quedaba bien pero sólo se trataba de un bikini normal. Llanamente eso. Con él no llamaría la atención porque no realzaba mucho sus…

_'' ¡Joder! ¡Pero en qué estás pensando, idiota! ¡Es Satsuki! ¡Aunque tenga las tetas enormes sólo es tu amiga de la infancia, maldita sea!''_

— Eh, no me gusta, Satsuki—. espetó procurando sonar indiferente. Había desviado la mirada, la cara le ardía y rezó porque Momoi no se diese cuenta de lo alterado que estaba.

Satsuki puso una mueca.

— Eres un aburrido, Aomine-kun. ¡A mí sí me gusta! Además, el color me recuerda a los ojos de Tetsu-kun. ¿A que sí?

Aomine, sin soltar la bolsa, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos. No supo por qué pero empezó a sentirse muy molesto.

— Tenías que haber venido tú sola, Satsuki. O mejor aún, haber pedido a _Tetsu_ que te acompañase y no a mí—. escupió el nombre de Kuroko de una forma peculiar. Apretando la mandíbula. Con más rabia de lo habitual.

Momoi lo ignoró por completo, corrió las cortinas del probador y continuó probándose bikinis y bañadores. Aomine aprovechó el momento para ojear la estancia. No sabía con qué motivo lo estaba haciendo o qué era lo que estaba buscando exactamente pero de repente, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, vio en un estante cercano un bikini amarillo.

_Un jodido bikini._

_Amarillo._

El mismo que llevaba la chica de la revista. Era demasiado sexy como para confundirlo.

Se acercó al estante como un torbellino y cuando tuvo la prenda en la mano se dio cuenta de que era excesivamente pequeña pero aún así no la soltó y regresó al probador en el que se encontraba su _amiga._

— Oe, Satsuki—. murmuró con voz ronca. Por algún motivo notaba su propia respiración acelerada y tenía mucho más calor que cuando había salido de su casa— He encontrado un bikini y…quiero que te lo pruebes.

Momoi, rápidamente, corrió un poco las cortinas y asomó la cabeza, algo entusiasmada. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Aomine acabaría ayudándola y se ilusionó al ver que al menos, había puesto un poco de interés.

El chico alzó la mano y dejó colgando el bikini entre sus dedos para que le echase un vistazo pero entonces, la expresión de Momoi cambió por completo y sus mejillas se pusieron del color de un tomate maduro.

— ¡Dai-chan, eres un pervertido! ¡No pienso ponerme eso! ¡Es muy pequeño!

Aomine insistió.

— Eso no lo sabes, podría quedarte bien. No seas estúpida. Pruébatelo de una vez.

Momoi lo miró con odio durante unos instantesy al final, con reticencia, le arrebató el bikini bruscamente de la mano. No perdía nada con probárselo, ¿no? Aunque no entendía por qué repentinamente Aomine estaba tan interesado. De todas formas no le dio importancia y corrió las cortinas.

Al cabo de un rato…

Aomine había empezado a bostezar de aburrimiento y se había sentado en un taburete cercano al probador pero Momoi no salía.

— Satsuki, ¿qué narices estás haciendo?— preguntó hastiado.

_Silencio._

— ¿Satsuki, estás ahí?

_De nuevo silencio._

— Oe Satsuki, sigo esperándote.

Aomine perdió la paciencia y se levantó con la intención de correr las cortinas pero cuando fue a hacerlo Momoi ahogó un grito y se lo impidió.

— Aomine-kun… no lo hagas. Me da vergüenza que me veas así. Creo que voy a cambiarme. Esto es…demasiado pequeño para mí.

Aomine, cada vez más intrigado, tiró de la cortina pero Momoi la sujetaba desde el otro extremo así que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— No me jodas, Satsuki. Sal de una vez. No voy a reírme.

— No quiero hacerlo.

— Te digo que salgas. Ya.

— ¡Que no, Dai-chan! ¡Déjame! ¡En serio, no quiero que me veas!— en ese momento, Aomine, totalmente desesperado pegó un fuerte tirón pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancar la cortina y perder el equilibrio, estampándose contra el suelo y arrastrando a Momoi en su caída.

Satsuki se quedó algo aturdida al caer sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, así que tardó unos segundos en recobrarse y cuando por fin lo hizo, se percató de que el chico estaba mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

O mejor dicho, no la miraba a ella. Estaba fijándose en otra cosa.

_En sus pechos._

Él se había quedado mudo al notar el impacto de las tetas de Satsuki contra su torso. No se hubiera imaginado que las tuviese tan duras, joder. Por si fuera poco, el bikini le quedaba tan pequeño que prácticamente se le salían por todas partes. Tal fue la impresión que no pudo reaccionar hasta que finalmente la chica gritó.

— ¡Aomine-kun! ¡Eres un idiota! — Momoi, avergonzada, intentó ponerse en pie pero no pudo. Al parecer se había torcido el tobillo al resbalar y caer sobre su amigo, así que se sentó de rodillas en el suelo mientras se cubría los pechos con los brazos.

Aomine se incorporó un poco y se rascó la nuca como si con ese estúpido gesto pudiera quitar tensión al ambiente.

La chica volvió a gritar.

— Qué pasa ahora, Satsuki— murmuró agachándose para taparle la boca. A saber lo que estarían pensado las dependientas de la tienda.

La chica forcejeó con él, cada vez más roja.

— ¡Qué es eso Aomine-kun! ¡Explícamelo ahora mismo!

El chico se fijó en que ella señalaba algo con el dedo y miró en esa dirección para encontrarse con que desgraciadamente la revista que había comprado estaba en el suelo, fuera de la bolsa, a la vista de cualquiera. Desesperado, se levantó como un resorte, cogió la revista y volvió a guardarla.

—No es lo que parece, Satsuki.

— No lo puedo creer. ¿Por eso querías que me probase esto, Dai-chan? ¡Eres horrible! — Momoi volvió a ponerse en pie pero perdió el equilibrio y Aomine la agarró a toda prisa para que no se cayese al suelo de nuevo.

La chica le dio manotazos para que no la tocase pero al sentir la calidez de sus manos dejó de forcejear. Se sentía demasiado confusa. No entendía el motivo por el cual Aomine había comprado esa revista con una modelo que se parecía tanto a ella. Y por si fuera poco, la había querido ver con el mismo bikini. ¡¿Acaso pretendía tener una fantasía sexual?!

— Suéltame, Aomine-kun—. espetó empujándole y sin apoyar mucho el pie en el suelo, se metió en el probador de al lado y corrió las cortinas. No comprendía en qué estaba pensando su amigo. Quizá influía el hecho de que pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo deporte y apenas tenía citas. Por no decir nunca. Además, Daiki era un pervertido. Siempre lo había sido.

— Oe, Satsuki. No pienso dejarte aquí. Ni siquiera puedes andar.

Momoi comenzó a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

— No te he pedido que te marches pero tengo que cambiarme, Dai-chan. ¿O acaso quieres que vaya así por la calle? Por cierto, no pienso salir de aquí hasta que tires esa revista—. murmuró mientras comenzaba a ponerse la camiseta de tirantes y la falda que llevaba ese día con manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan alterada? Aún tenía grabada en la mente la forma en la que Aomine le había mirado los pechos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y tal y como los había contemplado, estaba claro que le habían gustado.

Aomine, nervioso, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro al escuchar que repentinamente volvía a soltar un gritito.

— Tss, qué molesta.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

El chico chasqueó la lengua pero no contestó. Estaba jodido, ¿qué pensaría ahora Satsuki de él? Desde luego, nada bueno. Decidió, muy a su pesar, que lo mejor era deshacerse de la revista. Prefería que ella no se enfadase más porque si no, no dejaría de molestarle en toda la tarde. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a perdonarle.

Al cabo de un rato, Momoi salió del probador muy despacio, cojeando un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aomine con voz neutra, intentando parecer desinteresado.

Satsuki bufó, irritada.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Aomine-kun? Vas a tener que llevarme a casa en brazos. No puedo andar.

— ¡¿_Ja_?! — exclamó el chico aunque inmediatamente se quedó en silencio. Él había sido el responsable de que su amiga acabase haciéndose daño. Si no hubiera retirado las cortinas tan rápido, ninguno de los dos se hubiera caído al suelo. ¿Llevar a su amiga a su casa? Acompañarla era una cosa pero… ¿cargar con ella en brazos? Sentía demasiada pereza, aunque… no tenía más opciones. _Debía hacerlo._ Con mala cara se acercó a la chica, se puso de espaldas a ella y se agachó un poco para que se agarrase a él— Súbete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Momoi lo miró con resentimiento pero al final obedeció. Cuando ambos salieron de la tienda, las dependientas los observaron marcharse. Algunas enfadadas por el alboroto que habían causado y las más jóvenes embobadas, volviendo a soltar comentarios como qué pareja tan bonita hacían.

— Tu casa queda demasiado lejos, Satsuki—. murmuró Aomine andando muy despacio por la calle— Y pesas demasiado. ¿Qué has comido últimamente?

La chica le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que soltase un gemido.

— Eres un estúpido, Dai-chan.

Aomine apretó los dientes pero en ese momento recordó un detalle importante.

— Por cierto Satsuki, al final… no has comprado ningún bikini.

Momoi lo observó en silencio. Se fijó en su forma de andar. En la manera en la que la sujetaba de los muslos para que no se cayese. Aunque él tuviese mal carácter y siempre fuese borde con todo el que se le acercaba, la sostenía con delicadeza, como si realmente estuviera preocupado. Y Momoi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— No, pero la próxima vez pediré a Tetsu-kun que me acompañe—. susurró contra su oído intentando enfadarle y cuando escuchó que Aomine resoplaba se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él. Su espalda era cálida y sus manos, suaves. _Muy suaves._

El chico se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió ella, extrañada.

Por unos momentos, Aomine no dijo nada hasta que finalmente caminó de nuevo. Estaba notando la fricción sus tetas contra su espalda y sentía que se le estaba poniendo dura. No podía ser. Con Satsuki no, joder. ¡Con ella no! Sin ser consciente aceleró el paso.

— ¡No vayas tan rápido, Dai-chan! ¡No quiero caerme!

— No voy a soltarte, Satsuki. Sólo quiero llegar a tu casa cuanto antes—. murmuró intentando controlarse. Tenía que pensar en algo que le desagradase… En algo o alguien que le molestase considerablemente.

_Kagami, por ejemplo._

Pero a pesar de que intentó recordar a su rival y la derrota que por primera vez había experimentado contra él, la imagen de Satsuki en bikini volvía a su mente con persistencia. _Y el roce de sus jodidas tetas._ Para incordiarle. Para hacer que se sintiese más acalorado. Y sobre todo, más cachondo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de Momoi, soltó a la chica con cuidado. Quería largarse cuanto antes para olvidar lo sucedido. Para sacársela de la cabeza de una vez. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado.

— ¿A dónde vas, Aomine-kun? — preguntó Momoi mientras abría la puerta— No te lo he dicho antes pero… hoy mis padres se han ido de viaje. Ha empezado a oscurecer y antes he visto a un hombre siguiéndonos. Creo que era un acosador. No puedes dejarme sola.

Aquello era una mentira salvo el hecho de que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Pero Satsuki no sabía qué otra excusa poner para que Aomine se quedase con ella. Necesitaba que lo hiciese a pesar de lo sucedido esa tarde, porque llevaba planeando algo desde hacía días, y si no, todo se iría al traste.

Aomine entornó los ojos. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo del acosador no era cierto. Quería irse porque se le había puesto dura. Porque no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar si continuaba mirándola.

— Tss, está bien—. dijo entre dientes y él mismo se sorprendió. ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? ¡¿No se suponía que iba a largarse?!

Una vez que ambos entraron en la casa, Momoi atravesó el oscuro pasillo e indicó a Aomine que se sentase en el sofá del salón.

— Dai-chan, voy a ponerme pomada en el tobillo. Espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Aomine frunció el ceño al fijarse en que su amiga, misteriosamente, había dejado de cojear y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

_''¡No me jodas que lo ha hecho para que no tuviera más remedio que traerla hasta aquí!''_

Soltó un resoplido cargado de exasperación. No obstante, comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Por qué Satsuki había tenido tanto interés en llevarlo a su casa? ¿Con qué pretexto? Sus padres se habían ido de viaje. Estaban completamente _solos._ ¿Quizá, al haber visto la revista… ella había sentido lo mismo que él y quería…?

—Joder—. masculló intentando no perder el control. Satsuki no era así. Siempre habían sido amigos. _Nada más._ Ella no podía sentirse repentinamente interesada por él. ¿O sí? ¿Y si realmente lo había llevado hasta su casa para acostarse con él? _Para follar esa noche_. Mierda_, _¡iba a perder el juicio!

_Mientras tanto…_

Satsuki se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación con un paquete en la mano, muy nerviosa. Lo de torcerse el tobillo había funcionado a la perfección y ahora tenía a Aomine en su casa. Para ella sola. Lo único que debía hacer era darle el regalo que le había comprado el día anterior pero se sentía algo preocupada porque no sabía si le iba a gustar.

Se trataba de unas zapatillas deportivas y esperaba que le resultasen cómodas.

No obstante, tenía que esperar. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Todos iban a aparecer. Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara… incluso se había encargado de enviar un mensaje a Kagami, porque aunque fuese rival de Aomine, sabía que en el fondo no se llevaban tan mal.

Aún seguía avergonzada por todo lo que había sucedido con la revista y el bikini. Ni siquiera le hacía falta comprarse uno pero quería pasar la tarde con Aomine y sobre todo, necesitaba entretenerlo, algo que había logrado con éxito.

Un par de minutos más y le entregaría el regalo cuando todos estuvieran presentes. Había dejado la puerta de la entrada entreabierta a propósito para que no llamasen al timbre. Así no harían ruido y podrían darle una sorpresa.

— Oe, Satsuki—. la voz de Daiki irrumpió de repente en sus pensamientos. El chico permanecía de pie, apoyado contra el dintel de la puerta de su habitación, mirándola de forma enigmática.

Momoi dio un respingo al verle allí, lanzó el regalo al suelo y lo empujó hacia atrás con el pie, logrando esconderlo bajo la cama.

— Qué quieres, Dai-chan. Te he dicho que esperases en el salón—. murmuró con voz temblorosa. Rezaba porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta pero al parecer, Aomine tenía otras cosas en mente en ese instante.

Había poca luz en la habitación pero podían verse debido al reflejo de la puesta de sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Aomine se aproximó a ella muy despacio, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

— Sé que no te has torcido el tobillo. Sé que no hay ningún acosador. Y sé el motivo por el que has querido que venga a tu casa, Satsuki—. su voz rezumaba excitación.

Momoi se quedó lívida. _Maldición_. ¿Había descubierto que le iba a dar un regalo? ¿Sabía la verdad? Pero de todas formas… ¿por qué estaba acercándose tanto a ella?

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó confusa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Había empezado a rozar su cama con la parte posterior de las piernas.

Aomine avanzó un poco más, provocando que ella finalmente cayese sobre el colchón.

A Momoi no le dio tiempo a incorporarse porque él se tumbó encima. ¡¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?! El regalo seguía bajo la cama y faltaba menos de un minuto para las nueve.

— Sí. Y creo que va a ser _el mejor regalo de cumpleaños_ que me hayan hecho hasta ahora—. susurró con voz grave, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza— Si te soy sincero, a mí también me apetece.

Momoi frunció el ceño. ¿A él también le apetecía? ¿El qué? ¡Un momento! ¿De qué narices estaba hablando?

— Aomine-kun. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se rió en voz baja. De una forma aterciopeladamente ronca. Sus rostros estaban a una escasa distancia y Momoi se quedó en silencio al verse reflejada en sus profundos ojos azules. Jamás le había tenido tan cerca.

— Lo sabes perfectamente, Satsuki—. susurró aproximándose a sus labios— A _esto._

Momoi, pillada por sorpresa, se quedó completamente rígida al sentir la caricia de los labios de Aomine contra los suyos.

_No._

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

_Era irreal._

— Espera…— musitó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarle un poco. No supo cómo reaccionar. Aomine la había besado. De una forma sutil y suave. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la confusión la embargaba, no estaba asustada. ¡Y no entendía por qué!

El chico no contestó y volvió a aproximarse a su boca. Esa vez lo hizo sin contemplaciones, obligándola a que entreabriese los labios.

Momoi se sorprendió al notar su lengua acariciando la suya pero no se movió. Y No pudo hacerlo porque en realidad le estaba _gustando._ Debía reconocerlo ya. Quizá por ese motivo se había puesto tan nerviosa al ver la revista y al replantearse que Aomine probablemente se sentía atraído por ella. Era cierto que siempre le había gustado Tetsu-kun, pero… debía admitir que tenía cierta obsesión por Daiki. Nunca se apartaba de su lado a pesar de que él insistía en que lo dejase en paz y tenía la constante necesidad de llamarle para saber cómo estaba o por el simple hecho de que lo echaba de menos.

Instintivamente bajó los párpados y lo agarró de la cintura.

Y con ese simple gesto, Aomine dejó de reprimirse. Hundió la lengua dentro de su boca con más deseo, de una forma más intensa hasta que escuchó que a Momoi se le escapaba un suspiro de satisfacción. Entonces perdió la poca cordura que lo acompañaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que los labios de Satsuki fueran tan cálidos ni tan jodidamente dulces pero necesitaba más.

_Quería más._

Muy despacio, se apartó de su boca y comenzó a esparcir pequeños y húmedos besos por su rostro hasta detenerse en la zona de su cuello. Quería deleitarse. Recrearse con lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque no sabía si aquello volvería a suceder de nuevo.

Momoi notaba el calor de sus labios extasiándola y su ardiente mano palpando y recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pero no hizo nada. Era como si, por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, volviese a estar bien con él.

Bueno… _más que bien._

Aomine, sin saber con certeza qué hacer deslizó la mano por debajo de su camiseta y empezó a moverla hacia arriba por su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

Había visto muchas tetas. _Demasiadas._

Pero joder, no había tocado ninguna.

_Nunca._

Estaba deseando sentir su tacto contra su mano. Saber qué era lo que se experimentaba. No estaba seguro de si Satsuki lo mandaría a la mierda pero no podía controlarse. _Ya no._ Tenía dieciocho años, estaba cachondo y había esperado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**-20.55-**

— ¡Midorimacchi! ¿Estás seguro de que habíamos quedado con Momocchi a las nueve? – preguntó Kise al chico cuando casi habían llegado a casa de Satsuki. Todos iban en grupo, cargando con un montón de regalos.

Kuroko caminaba junto a Kagami, quien no tenía ganas de ver ese día a Aomine ni a ningún miembro de la ''Generación de los Milagros''. Murasakibara era el que llevaba la tarta y aprovechaba los momentos en que nadie lo miraba para meter el dedo y comerse los adornos. Incluso Akashi estaba con ellos, tan calmado como de costumbre.

Midorima, muy serio, se ajustó las gafas.

— Sí, Kise. Aunque a mí no me apetecía venir. Sólo lo he hecho porque me habéis obligado. No porque quisiese.

— Sí, sí. Claro Midorimacchi—. repuso Kise con una sonrisa.

Kagami, con el ceño totalmente fruncido, intervino en la conversación.

— Oe, Midorima. ¡No eres el único que no quiere estar aquí! A mí tampoco me apetece perder el tiempo con vosotros. ¡Y mucho menos, para ir a ver a Aomine!

— Tranquilízate, Kagami-kun—. comentó Kuroko de repente dándole un golpe en la nunca al ver que se alteraba más de la cuenta— Además, seguro que Aomine-kun se pone feliz cuando vea lo que le vas a regalar. Es el momento perfecto para que dejéis de comportaros como idiotas.

— ¡Kuroko! —Kagami suspiró, hastiado. Su amigo lo había obligado a que comprase un regalo para Aomine. Después de sopesarlo mucho, había pensado en unas zapatillas deportivas pero al enterarse de que su entrenadora ya iba a regalarle unas _Nike_, tuvo que improvisar rápidamente y buscar algo muy diferente.

_Una revista porno._ Eso sí, había aprovechado la situación para escoger una en la que aparecía una modelo idéntica a Satsuki. Sabía que eso jodería a Aomine. _Y mucho._

Murasakibara, por su parte, observaba a Akashi, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese rato.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Aka-chin? Te veo demasiado serio—. comentó con desgana.

Akashi no se detuvo. Ya podían divisar la casa de Satsuki al fondo.

— Tengo la sensación de que va a ocurrir algo, Atsushi. Eso es todo.

— Qué quieres decir, Akashi — preguntó Midorima sin ralentizar el paso.

Seijūrō esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

— Pronto sabréis a qué me refiero, Shintarō.

Murasakibara, con la boca manchada de nata, enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ah? A veces me das miedo, Aka-chin.

Nadie dijo nada más. Todos continuaron caminando hasta que por fin se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Satsuki, la cual estaba entreabierta. Los chicos ya sabían lo que debían hacer. Entrar en el salón sin hacer ruido. Allí estaría Aomine esperando, sentado en el sofá. Sin embargo, cuando todos atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al comedor, se fijaron en que no había absolutamente nadie en la estancia.

El silencio era sepulcral.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se han metido? — preguntó Kise en voz baja, confuso y un poco asustado.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí menos Akashi que aún continuaba plantado en el pasillo, sin dejar de observar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

— Akashi-kun—. susurró Kuroko acercándose a él— ¿Qué estás mirando?

Inmediatamente, Seijūrō comenzó a subir sigilosamente los escalones, procurando que sus pisadas no sonasen.

—He escuchado algo, Tetsuya. Están arriba.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio y lo siguieron sin estar muy seguros de si era buena idea.

— Puede que nos hayamos equivocado, Akashicchi—. murmuró Kise en la oscuridad que los envolvía— A lo mejor tenemos que ir la habitación de Momocchi y no al salón.

Akashi negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

— No, teníamos que esperar en el salón pero… aquí está sucediendo algo extraño. Y yo sé muy bien de qué se trata.

Midorima entornó los ojos. Odiaba que Akashi siempre hiciese como que lo sabía absolutamente todo, aunque realmente… tenía que admitir que nunca se equivocaba.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba, pudieron escuchar unas voces provenientes de la habitación de Satsuki, la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

_''Aomine-kun. ¿A qué te refieres?''_ — se oía la voz de Momoi como un eco lejano, apenas audible.

_''Lo sabes perfectamente, Satsuki. A esto.''_

_''Espera...''_

Y ya no se escuchó nada más.

Los chicos se miraron pero siguieron aproximándose a la habitación con cautela, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Kuroko se extrañó al oír de repente lo que él creyó que eran unos gemidos y observó a Kagami de reojo pero ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta. Sólo eran necesarios unos pasos más. Akashi iba en cabeza y cuando por fin entró en la habitación, se detuvo en seco, provocando que Midorima y Murasakibara se estampasen contra él. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero nadie gritó. De hecho, ninguno fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Kuroko y Kagami, que fueron los últimos en averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrieron los ojos como platos.

_Aomine tumbado sobre Satsuki._

_En la cama._

_Besándola._

_Y tocándole las jodidas tetas._

Y lo peor de todo era que ambos estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que ellos permanecían plantados allí, observando la escena como gilipollas.

Kagami entornó los ojos y apretó la revista porno que tenía en las manos con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía furioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había estado tanto. Sin ser consciente, dejó escapar un bufido pero Aomine y Satsuki no escucharon absolutamente nada.

Akashi, para nada sorprendido_—_ _puesto que estaba seguro de que iba a encontrarse con algo así—_ carraspeó en ese momento y encendió la luz sin escrúpulos, provocando que Aomine se apartase de Satsuki, se cayese al suelo y se diese un porrazo.

Momoi, roja como la grana, se incorporó, se bajó rápidamente la camiseta y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido pero el único capaz de decir algo para mitigar la tensión en ese instante fue Kuroko, quien se había hecho paso entre los demás aprovechando su falta de presencia y había empezado a mirar a Daiki con estupor, como si no se creyese lo que estaba presenciando. Como si nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse con algo tan surrealista aquella noche.

_—_ Esto…Aomine-kun_—_carraspeó muy sonrojado_—_ _¿Sorpresa?_

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hahahaha! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Kuroko como siempre soltando comentarios con doble sentido xDD Y Kagami celoso *-* ¿La cuestión es... de quién? ¿De Aomine o de Satsuki? Por cierto, qué pillín Murasakibara comiéndose la tarta. Espero que se den cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no quede nada XD

Hablando ahora de Aomine, el pobre está muy necesitado. Hay que tener en cuenta que acaba de cumplir 18 años y nunca había tenido una cita. Menudo desastre de hombre. Si es que con tanto deporte y tanta testosterona, no me extraña que sea tan pervertido.

En fin, he disfrutado mucho con esta historia y creo que da para algún capítulo más, ¿qué os parece? ¿Os gustaría que la continúe? Obviamente, los miembros de ''La generación de los Milagros'' también tendrían protagonismo porque me encanta que todos estén metidos en el ajo :P

¡Un beso a todas! ¡Hasta pronto!

_**-tyna fest-**_


End file.
